Como um sopro
by deffie
Summary: Como um sopro a um castelo de cartas, um ato sem pensar e o amor, frágil, depõe-se e a tentativa de um casal decresce até o fim." SongFic R&S, Angst. Com uma cena curta levemente Hentai. RR.


Já durava mais de uma semana, e decididamente era mais do que Sirius esperava que acontecesse; em prova de sua amizade, havia dado a Remus uma chance, havia dado uma chance aos dois de serem o que poderiam um dia chamar de casal.

_"Você é tudo na minha vida. Um grão de amor,eu quero é ser sua menina..."_

Os dois se encontraram aos pés da escada circular que dava para a sala de Adivinhação; por acaso, ou ao menos assim pensavam. Os sorrisos mútuos e um abraço apertado selava o que os dois haviam construído em tão pouco tempo.

Os lábios procuravam um ao outro com prazer, desejo e satisfação, como que por realizar de algo há muito quisto, não unilateralmente, aos olhos alheios. Os corpos se deixaram escorregar pela parede áspera daquela Torre, sequer pensavam em que poderiam ser pegos.

Carinhos e abraços, as mãos de Remus passeavam, com as unhas longas, pelo dorso de Sirius, e arranhavam com prazer os pontos débeis de um amigo há tanto conhecido. O corpo do Black não resistia a tais incitações, e inevitáveis gemidos eram soltos pela abafada boca do garoto, que era rapidamente calado pelo loiro Lupino; as vestes de Hogwarts estavam parcialmente retiradas, e os corpos seminus eram unilateralmente tocados. Os dois deitados ao chão, com o corpo pesado do garoto de olhos negros por cima de um mirrado e aloirado garoto-lobisomem. As mãos ágeis do garoto loiro procuravam o corpo de Sirius com carinho e intensidade, e os toques sobre o ventre do garoto foram parcialmente impedidos, por uma fração de segundos recuou, mas um beijo em resposta, com sabor de desejo e teor de excitação, o efz continuar...

_"tem que valer, valer, viver, tem que viver, viver, valer."_

Os gemidos intensificados daquele garoto de cabelos negros davam um novo impulso aos ímpetos de Remus, e as mãos, no início inseguras, agora se moviam com rapidez por cima do que sobrou das vestes do Grifinório, sem contato direto, mas proporcionando ao máximo o prazer que poderia provar o seu amor ao amigo.

As mãos arranhavam as coxas, barriga e costas daquele menino, e os beijos consumiam os corpos em sinal de querer e de continuidade; os lábios molhados pela boca do outro, e mordidas leves pelos lóbulos e pescoços; as pernas entrelaçadas pelos corpos jogados ao chão; as mãos de Sirius seguravam os ombros de Remus com tal intensidade que o faziam arfar por alguns instantes, mordiscando os lábios daquele Black à sua frente e continuando a manejar o membro do parceiro com ele junto.

O suor molhava os corpos afoitos e adolescentes de prazer e de vontades, as horas as quais passaram ali pareciam não ter fim, uma das mãos de Lupin contornavam a base das costas do garoto e desciam por dentro das roupas íntimas de Sirius, afagando e apertando-lhe as nádegas, com o prazer de ter a quem mais desejava em sua existência, pouco pôde ouvir as palavras entrecortadas de retenção, apenas passava a mão e os dedos onde seguiam os pêlos centrais das costas de Sirius, os dedos brincavam com a virilha do menino, e arranhavam-lhe a coxa, arrancando gemidos altos dele.

_"Você é tudo na minha vida, um grande amor, estrela minha..."_

Os corpos jogados ao chão, arfantes e cansados, abraçados e sorridentes, trocando palavras de carinho e exclamações de estranheza pela situação. Fora a única vez a qual o amor dos dois tivera uma materialização além do sentimento e dos toques labiais costumeiros. A primeira e o princípio do fim.

_"Mudaram as estações, nada mudou, mas eu sei que alguma coisa aconteceu, tá tudo assim, tão diferente.."_

Os beijos que se seguiram jamais foram os mesmos, por mais alguns dias os dois mantiveram a relação de amantes, sem toques, com receios, e, no olhar de Sirius, Remus podia sentir, o fim era breve. Parecia já saber do que se tratava, quando a voz de Sirius o chamou, no meio de uma noite, no dormitório silencioso, sem Rabicho ou Pontas no quarto.

' Remus, precisamos conversar. - Um beijo impedido por Sirius e o olhar temeroso do mesmo; a mente de Remus já dizia o que aconteceria em seguida, e seus olhos não resistiram ao simples chamado do amado.

' Tudo bem, eu entendo. - Remus baixou os olhos e sentou-se na cama de Sirius, dobrou os joelhos e focou a parede; não teria coragem de lhe olhar nos olhos naquele momento, não sabendo que o fim estaria a duas palavras daquele momento.

' Quero que você entenda que, acima de tudo, nada vai mudar, que, acima de tudo, eu sempre vou lhe admirar, seja pela sua força, seja pela sua mente, porque nada vai mudar no modo como eu te vejo, como meu amigo. - Os olhos de Sirius procuravam a íris de Remus, não queria magoá-lo, não queria ver o amigo naquela situação; se uma noite antes não tivesse lhe pedido desculpas, talvez não lhe dissesse nada.

Os olhos castanhos foram cobertos pelas pálpebras claras, e uma lágrima solitária escorreu pelo rosto do garoto. Os dedos retorciam a pele dos braços, cruzados e contraídos. Todos os músculos do corpo do menino pareciam contrair e relaxar a cada dois segundos, sem deixar seu corpo compassar a respiração e os batimentos cardíacos.

' Eu posso ter me confundido quanto a sentimentos, e peço desculpas por te fazer passar por isso, mas que saiba que aprecio imensamente que você esteja sempre aí do meu lado, me ajudando; e quero que saibas, que apesar de tudo, apesar de eu concluir outra coisa que não o amor, estarei sempre aqui, como você esteve pra mim nos momentos de confusão, tristeza, ou mesmo felicidade. - A voz de Sirius era imparcial, não haveria como ser diferente; era o que Remus esperava: o fim, breve, só não queria acreditar naquilo.

' Tudo bem, eu já esperava... - Remus reuniu forças sabe-se lá de onde e ergueu o corpo da cama, era noite de lua nova, aliviou-se. Sem olhar nos olhos do, agora apenas amigo, virou de costas e voltou à sua cama. Os olhos vermelhos de dor, e o rosto encharcado de lágrimas...

_"E te perder de vista assim, é ruim demais. Por isso que atravesso o teu futuro, e faço das lembranças um lugar seguro."_

As lembranças jamais sairiam da mente do Lupino, só não entendia como puderam tantas confissões e declarações terem sido feitas em vão, jogadas ao vento. Simplesmente ditas, da boca para fora. Não entendia como aquilo havia terminado, mas sabia que seria assim. Foram palavras, e apenas palavras; contatos, e apenas contatos; não fora suficiente, e nada tiraria isso de sua mente.

Deitou a cabeça no travesseiro e os olhos insistiram em permanecer abertos, chorosos, até o dia raiar, lembrando de como fora bom, dos momentos em que falhou em continuar o que deveria ter parado; lembrou de quando trocaram carinhosos verbais, de quando juraram amor e confidenciaram sentimentos. Só queria que aquilo tudo não tivesse terminado. Não queria acordar daquele sonho, ou pesadelo, só queria que pudesse acontecer mais uma vez, e apenas mais uma vez; que fosse como ele quisesse, que fosse usado, que fosse por mero prazer, mas que acontecesse novamente...

_"Deixo a tristeza e trago a esperança em seu lugar. Que o nosso amor pra sempre viva, minha dádiva. Quero poder jurar que essapaixão jamais será... Palavras apenas, palavras pequenas, palavras..."_

_ Angst o bastante para dispensar qualquer nota do autor. Deixando apenas o nome das músicas utilizadas: Tem que valer – Caledoscópio; Por enquanto – Cássia Eller; Quem de nós dois – Ana Carolina; Palavras ao vento – Cássia Eller _


End file.
